The Three Goddesses
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: Everyone was happy, especially three certain girl jounins. A picture inspired me to write this! KakaSakuSasuInoNaruHina


_The Three Goddesses_

Chapter One-Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I just own the idea.**

A/N: Now a pic gave me inspiration to write this. I don't know how long this will be but this is just the introduction. If you wanna see the picture then message me and I'll show you the picture. It's naughty...not entirely naughty. Oh and this 'little' story will have adult themes and pervertedness...xD Oh and don't read unless you like pervertedness and adult themes...like me xD

* * *

It was near Christmas in the village of Konoha. Tsunade-sama ordered everyone who was ANBU or a ninja to take a vacation. Everyone was so happy. Especially three certain _girl_jounins. Sakura was the most gorgeous woman in Konoha well second to Ino. Hinata was the third. The girls never left each others side. They always did everything together. They all had crushes of course. Well with whom? Glad you asked. The three hottest males of Konoha. Kakashi was their leader, Sasuke and Naruto followed after him. Kakashi had been glad that he received a little vacation to catch up on his books. Sasuke hung around the bar, which was Ino's favorite spot. Hinata was often found at a secret waterfall, which only the girls knew. Sakura? Well, she was unlike her 21 girlfriends, she stayed home reading a book. Sakura seldom left the house but if she did, she was with Hinata and Ino. Every village male wanted the three goddesses but they always got rejected. Aw, how sad for them. Don't you feel sad for the village males? Nope. Don't. The three girls didn't care. But enough about the girls. What about Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke? Well, Kakashi almost, ALMOST, had every girl at his feet. He rejected them nonetheless. He wasn't looking for that type of girl. The submissive, sweet, innocent type. He was looking for the very opposite. A girl who can take of herself when he was gone. A girl who would love him for him, not his looks. Sasuke was like every village girls' dream but only those who liked a strong, silent, cold-hearted man. Naruto was just the opposite of Sasuke. Girls who loved a funny, loving, extremely cute man, then Naruto was the one. Naruto had grown but was still his obnoxious self. His face did mature also and with that, that made him one of the most hottest males of Konhoa. Sasuke and Naruto always hung out together. They did have fun, regardless of Sasuke's emotions. Sasuke always had fun, in Naruto's famous words, believe it. Let's speed up the process just a tad bit. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were on a six year mission. ANBU-wise, of course. Hinata, Ino and Sakura always had fun in those five years. Those years brought their friendship closer, as it did with Kakashi and his former two male students. Now that Sasuke and Naruto were growing up, Kakashi finally spurted out jokes...perverted ones of course. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke came back in the beginninng of September. They had been doing useless, pointless missions, until Tsunade requested the vacation...which was in December. They had a whole month free! But of course, you want to know what Sakura and the girls are thinking right? Well here is the day that started the fire to burn in the three girls. Remember this is still the introduction. 

**September 18th.**

The girls laid in their spot, the waterfall place. Never thought that they would encounter the three males in their area.

"So Kakashi...Have you found a lucky girl yet?" Naruto nudged the silver-haired man as they continued to walk to the waterfall.

The girls heard a voice and hid their chakra. They silently sat on the tree branches, carefully not making a sound.

"Nah." Kakashi's silver hair started to fall down, therefore some of Kakashi's hair fell in his eyes. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair.

"Eh, who needs girls when we got each other?" Sasuke snickered.

"Gah! Sasuke! I did not need that image in my head!" Naruto shook his head back and forth.

Kakashi chuckled. "I think I've influenced you a bit _TOO_ much."

"Yeah maybe you did." Sasuke laughed.

The three males reached the waterfall. "I'm glad no one knows about our secret spot." Naruto sighed as he took off his clothes, except his boxers and dived into the water.

"Yeah. But I have something telling that someone does know." Sasuke whispered as he took off his black shirt and shorts and dived after Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head. "Well, we haven't been here since six years ago remember?" Kakashi took off his shirt and pants, the girls practially drooling at him, and dived in.

All three men were swimming around, but Hinata was closer to them, so she could hear EVERY single word they said. However, since Sakura and Ino couldn't hear very well, they left to go back home.

"So Kakashi, who's your dream goddess?" Naruto asked the silvered-haired man.

"Well...I have to think on that." Kakashi knew what he wanted exactly. Someone who can defend herself, take care of herself, and especially love him for him not his looks. "Well...I want a girl who can defend and take care of herself and love me for who I am, not my looks." Kakashi rose his silver, slender eyebrow. "You wanted to know why?"

"Your goddess is ..." Naruto blinked then shook his head. "That can't be!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's result. "WHAT!" Sasuke's eyes were in horror.

"What?" Kakashi had no clue what was going on.

"Your goddess..." Naruto slowly replied.

"Is..." Kakashi said the next word.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mumbled but Kakashi could make it out.

"WHAT? Are you sure about that?" Kakashi looked at the piece of paper. "Oh boy.." Then Kakashi tilted his head. "She has grown...a lot." Kakashi looked at Sakura's picture and suddenly felt aroused. 'Oh shit..' He gulped. "Here take it back. I want to see what your goddesses are." Kakashi smirked but he couldn't get Sakura's picture out of his head.

"Naruto, what is your dream goddess like?" Sasuke rearranged the question around.

"I want a girl who is strong yet sweet. I like her kind and beautiful and caring but can kick some serious ass!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked down and snickered. "Well this was not a very big surprise."

"Who'd I get Sasuke? Huh? Huh?" Naruto was jumping up and down in the water.

"Dobe, you got Hinata. It's no surprise that you'd get her. She's had a crush on you ever since we were genin you know." Sasuke snickered at Naruto.

"Mr. Snicker-it-all." Naruto laughed.

"I think I know who is your dream goddess." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "The only one left." Kakashi rose his eyebrow.

"Oh hell no! Not Ino! You kidding me? Well..she is the sexiest of the three." Sasuke smirked.

"Yep but Sakura's more their leader." Naruto swam around.

"True. Just like this silver-haired man is." Sasuke shifted his eyes at the copy ninja.

"It's because I'm older than you two bakas." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah.." Naruto looked down.

"You know what would be a great Christmas present?" Sasuke had dark smirk painted on his face.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi leaned from his spot.

"If we had our 'dream' goddesses for Christmas." Sasuke licked his lips. "Man, I'd love to taste Ino's lips right now. Not to mention, she hangs around the bar." He smirked.

"Oh god Sasuke! I couldn't think like that of Hinata! But what she is wearing in her picture does make her look hot.." Naruto blushed heavily.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah and Sakura looks darn naughty like that." He shook his head. How could he like Sakura? She he was his student..but she isn't anymore.

"Well, looks like we have what we want for Christmas." Sasuke chuckled.

"Yep." Naruto shyly nodded his head.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Well, lets get out of here." Sasuke got out of the waterfall pool and put his shirt and shorts back on. "I'll see you guys later." Sasuke nodded his head and left.

"We should do the same Naruto." Kakashi got out and put his clothes back on and waited for Naruto to come out.

"I'm coming." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but wouldn't be sad to leave the waterfall? Naruto put his clothes on and walked back to the village with Kakahsi.

Hinata smirked. "Well, well." She shook her head and started to run a different way than Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi used.

_Later that evening..._

"Yes, Hinata? You wanted Ino and I?" Sakura walked in Hinata's room.

"Yes." She smiled as Sakura and Ino sat on her bed.

"Guess what I found out today from the boys." Hinata had a devilish smirk on her face.

"What?" Ino was so excited to hear what Hinata had to say.

"The boys want us to be their Christmas present."

"Who?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Sasuke wants Miss Yamanaka, Naruto wants me...leaving you with.." She smirked.

"KAKASHI! Oh boy...but he has the hottest body ever." Sakura smiled.

"Guess what are we going to do..." Hinata snickered.

"Oh, I love you Hinata!" Ino pounced at Hinata and gave her a bear hug.

Sakura laughed at Ino.

"I love you Ino." Hinata laughed.

"So...we have..." Ino smirked.

"2 months." Hinata smirked.

"To prepare." Sakura put her arms around their shoulders. "Girls...let's do this the right way!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, we will." Hinata and Ino winked at Sakura.

"Well...let's get started on our plans then!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

A/N: Oh I know I should be updating Too Sexy but I had to write this. Please review. You all should know the pairing. The main one..is well the one I enjoy writing! xD Reviews are needed! NEEDED! This would've been better as a Christmas story but since Christmas is soo far away..I just heck I'll do it now. 

**Love always,**

_Ashie_

**_This chapter is dedicated to the picture that made me write this!_**


End file.
